dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Team Universe 6
Team Universe 6 is a team presented by Champa with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 6, in order to participate in the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. The team consists of Botamo, Frost, Auta Magetta, Cabba, and Hit, with Champa and Vados as the team's supervisors. Later during the Tournament of Power, Team Universe 6 gets 5 new members with Kale, Caulifla, an unknown pig like alien, and two other unrevealed individuals joining. Champa, Vados and Fuwa serve as Universe 6's representatives as its God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai. History After Champa and Beerus organize a Universe 6 vs. Universe 7 5-on-5 martial arts tournament, Champa and Vados traveled their universe and gathered the strongest fighters they could find, promising them treasure and rewards if they were victorious. Hit was promised the Cube if he won, as Champa was surprised he was apart of the team due to his status as a legendary assassin. On the day of the tournament, all 5 members passed the written test before the matches (Auta Magetta barely passed). In the first match, Botamo loses to Goku, but in the second and third matches, Frost ends up defeating Goku and Piccolo. However, it is revealed Frost was cheating, using his hidden poisonous needles. In the fourth match, Frost is defeated by Vegeta. In the fifth and sixth matches, Auta Magetta and Cabba are also defeated by Vegeta. Hit easily defeats Vegeta in the seventh match, but Hit wins against (reinstated in the tournament) in the eighth match (Goku deliberately jumps out of the ring). In the ninth match, Hit pretended to be hurt by Monaka's attack and launches himself out of the ring, causing Team Universe 6 to lose the tournament. After the tournament, Team Universe 6 was about to be destroyed by an enraged Champa, but is spared due to Champa being distracted by the arrival of Zen-Oh. Team Universe 6 then return to their own universe. Later, Team Universe 6 re-groups to play a friendly game of baseball with Team Universe 7 (not including Frost and Hit, and Vegeta and Goten join their team to even the number of players). The team loses to Universe 7 when Yamcha scores the only point by running all around to home base. Team Universe 6 participate in the Tournament of Power; the original five members return aswell as five new ones per the rules; the female Saiyans Caulifla, Kale, an unknown pig like alien, and 2 unrevealed members. Renso was selected as a candidate based on his power and experience but his long term leg injury prevented him from participating with their universe at stake, so Caulifla was recommended instead. Members |-|Universe 6 Saga= *Botamo *Frost *Auta Magetta *Cabba *Hit |-|Universe Survival Saga= *Frost *Cabba *Hit *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Caulifla *Kale *Unknown Pig Warrior Order of Elimination # # # # # # # # # # Gallery ca:Equip de l'Univers 6 Category:Factions